El Señor y La Señora Mcarthy en la sala de Partos
by Princess Utau
Summary: ¿PUES SABES QUE?DESPUES DE ESTO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME VUELTAS A TOCAR, NUNCA-grito Rosalie SI CLARO, COMO SI TE PUDIERAS RESISTIR A MI-le respondio Emmett respondio Emmett


**Princess: Hola Chicos, este es el segundo corto gracioso y humoristico que he echo xD Los Señores Mcarthy en la Sala de Partos xD COMENTEN POR FIS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE COMENTARON ULTIMAMENTE Y AGREGARONA LAS LOCAS TORTURADORAS DE VULTURIS A FAVORITAS ;D**

**Rosalie: TODOS SON HUMANOS ;D**

**Princess: A Princess Utau No le pertenece Crepusculo**

* * *

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritó Rosalie mientras que unas gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro.

-¿DONDE ESTA¿DONDE ESTA?-preguntaba Rosalie mientras que zarandeaba a Alice que se encontraba a su lado.

-dijo que ya venía,Edward lo fue a traer, Rosalie, tranquila, ya pasará tranquila-dijo Alice calmándola.

-¿YA PASARA? ¿YA PASARA NO ME DIGAS QUE YA VA A PASAR PORQUE NUNCA HAS PASADO POR ESTO, ASI QUE NO SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE-gritó Rosalie a su cuñada

-Rosalie, cálmate, no es bueno para el bebé-dijo su hermano Jasper a su lado mientras la volvía a acostar.

-JASPER HALE, SI NO ME SUELTAS EN ESTE MOMENTO O VAS SER EL HOMBRE QUE MURIO A MANOS DE SU HERMANA ROSALIE HALE-MCARTHY EN PLENO TRABAJO DE PARTO, ASI QUE DEJAME EN PAZ-dijo Rosalie mientras que Jasper se alejaba de ella.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó una vez más Rosalie mientras que más sudor recorría su rostro.

-¿DONDE ESTA¿DONDE ESTA EL DESGRACIADO QUE ME HIZO ESTO?¿DONDE…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito Rosalie

-Parece que las contracciones están aumentando-dijo una de las enfermeras que se encontraban ahí.

¿NO¿USTED CREE?-le preguntó Rosalie sarcásticamente mientras se burlaba de la enfermera que la miró con mala cara.

En ese momento,entró Edward a la habitación junto con Emmett que venía pisándole los talones.

-Rosalie, ya llegamos-dijo Edward mientras que descansaba y le sonreía a Bella que se encontraba a su lado.

-PERFECTO, ENTONCES LA FIESTA YA PUEDE COMENZAR-gritó Rosalie mientras que Emmett se acercaba a ella.

-Rosalie, tranquila, ya estoy aquí-dijo Emmett mientras tomaba una de sus manos.

-Y EL HECHO DE QUE ESTES AQUÍ ACASO HACE ALGUNA DIFERENCIA PARA MI- preguntó Rosalie a Emmett

-¿E-entonces porque quería que viniera si no hace gran diferencia?-preguntó Emmett confundido.

-PORQUE QUERIA VER AL DESGRACIADO QUE ME HIZO ESTO ANTES DE PARTIRME EN DOS-le gritó Rosalie a Emmett

-Rosalie, tranquila, no puede doler tanto…-dijo Emmett mientras le secaba el sudor de la frente.

-¿QUE NO PUEDE DOLER TANTO?-Rosalie tomó a Emmett del cuello de la camisa y lo acercó a su rostro

-TRATA DE PASAR UNA SANDIA A TRAVES DE UN ESPACIO DEL TAMAÑO DE UN LIMON Y LUEGO HABLAMOS-le dijo soltándolo mientras que cerraba los ojos.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí ¿quién es la señora Mcarthy?-preguntó el doctor mientras entraba en la sala.

-¿QUE QUIEN ES PUES QUIEN MAS QUE LA SEÑORA QUE ESTA DANDO A LUZ FRENTE A USTED Y NI SE DA CUENTA-le gritó Rosalie al doctor.

-Ah, señora Mcarthy, un placer conocerla-dijo el Doctor Pratt mientras le alargaba una mano a Rosalie

Rosalie agarró la mano del doctor y lo atrajo hacia ella

-MUCHO GUSTO DOCTOR, AHORA SI NO LE IMPORTA¿PODRIA SACARME A ESTE BEBE DE ADENTRO, CREO QUE HACE RATO QUE QUIERE SALIR-dijo Rosalie soltando al doctor.

El Doctor Pratt se acomodó el uniforme y le susurró a Emmett

-¿Acaso es así siempre?-pregunto

Emmett asintió

-Si, y no la querría de otra manera-dijo el asintiendo

-¿QUE TANTO ESTAN SUSURRANDO USTEDES DOS ¿QUE NO VEN QUE ESTOY DANDO A LUZ O QUE?-grito Rosalie

-Muy bien, manos a la obra, Señora Mcarthy, si me permite un momento debo revisar a ver como esta el bebé…-sin decir más se puso los guantes y empezó a revisar a Rosalie bajo la sábana.

Pero claro que Emmett no dejó que el doctor llegara muy lejos

-¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA HACIENDO-Emmett le preguntó mientras lo alejaba de Rosalie

-Tengo que revisar a ver como está el bebé-dijo el doctor

-Pues le aseguro que el bebé esta bien y a punto de salir, así que no hay necesidad de revisarle nada-aseguró Emmett mientras que le volvía a poner la sábana a Rosalie

-Pero tengo que…

-Pero nada-dijo Emmett

-POR TODOS LOS DIOSES, EMMETT MCARTHY, QUITATE PARA QUE EL DOCTOR REVISE COMO ESTA EL BEBE, DEJATE DE TONTERIAS, ADEMAS NO CREO QUE SEA UNA VISTA MUY BONITA, ES UN MALDITO DOCTOR, DRACO, EL SABE LO QUE ESTA HACIENDO¿VERDAD?-le preguntó Rosalie al doctor el cual asintió rápidamente mientras que evadía la mirada asesina de Emmett

-Bien, revísela, pero no se le ocurra tocar nada-dijo Emmett

Pratt la revisó, muy a pesar de Emmett y de los demás presentes.

-Señora Mcarthy, faltan algunos centímetros, es necesario esperar unos minutos más ¿quiere algún calmante o algo por el estilo?-pregunto el

Le dieron algunos sedantes a Rosalie y pasaron unos benditos minutos de paz hasta que…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-volvió a gritar Rosalie

El Doctor Pratt la volvió a revisar, bajo la mirada asesina de Emmett y dijo

-Bien, Señora Mcarthy, el bebé está coronando…-dijo el doctor

-Bueno, es momento que empiece a pujar, a ver 1…2…3…puje…-dijo el

-AHHHHH-grito Rosalie

-AHHHHHH, NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO, SACALO, TAN SOLO SACALO-grito Rosalie

-Vamos, Rosalie respira profundo…-dijo Emmett

-TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A RESPIRAR PROFUNDO, POR TU CULPA ESTOY AQUÍ-grito Rosalie

-¿AH, SI?-grito Emmett ofendido

-SI-grito Rosalie

-PUES ANTES NO TE ESTABAS QUEJANDO, TAN SOLO GRITABAS _MAS, EMMETT, MAS_…-grito Emmett

-Muy bien, mucha información-dijo Jasper mientras se volvía.

-PUES TU ERES EL QUE SEGUIA Y SEGUIA _Y SEGUIA_…-grito Rosalie

-Y SOLO PEDIAS _MAS Y_ _MAS, EMMETT, MAS RAPIDO, MAS RAPIDO, MAS FUERTE...-_grito Emmett

-Señora Mcarthy, puje, ya casi sale…-dijo el doctor mientras trataba de ignorar el pleito entre los esposos.

-¿PUES SABES QUE, DESPUES DE ESTO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME VUELTAS A TOCAR, NUNCA-grito Rosalie

-SI CLARO, COMO SI TE PUDIERAS RESISTIR A MI-grito el

-Puje-dijo el doctor

-ESTOY PUJANDO MISERABLE EXCUSA DE DOCTOR-le gritó Rosalie a Pratt mientras que de verdad pujaba

-NO DURARAS NI UNA SEMANA SIN MI, ROSALIE, ADMITELO!-grito Emmett

-NO VOY A ADMITIR NADA QUE NO SEA CIERTO, Y ERES TU EL QUE NO PUEDE DURAR UNA SEMANA SIN MI-grito Rosalie

-¿Siempre son así?-preguntó Bella a los que estaban en la habitación.

-Aja- dijeron todos en coro mientras los otros seguía discutiendo.

-ESO LO VEREMOS-grito Rosalie

-Vamos bien, Señora Mcarthy una vez más y sale…puje…-dijo el doctor

Rosalie reunió la fuerza que le quedaba y pujó

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-gritó mientras que agarraba la mano de Emmett como apoyo.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-gritó Emmett mientras que Rosalie pujaba por una última vez.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-gritó Rosalie mientras cerraba los ojos y tomaba la mano de Emmett con fuerza la cual emitió un pequeño sonido de…

-CRACK-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-gritó Emmett mientras Rosalie seguía apretando su mano.

Un sonido de llanto llenó la habitación

-Felicidades, Señor y Señora Mcarthy, tienes ustedes un hermoso hijo-dijo el doctor Pratt mientras le daba el bebé a Rosalie, envuelto en una manta

-Oh, Emmett, es precioso-dijo Rosalie mientras le sonreía al bebé

-¿No lo crees?-pregunto ella

Pero Emmett no respondió

-¿Emmett?-preguntó Rosalie una vez más.

Emmett se encontraba tirado en el piso mientras que se agarraba la mano.

-Emmett ¿estás bien?-pregunto Rosalie

-¿QUE SI ESTOY BIEN? ROSALIE, ME QUEBRASTE LA MANO-grito Emmett

-LO SIENTO, PERO ESTABA DANDO A LUZ A _TU_ HIJO-grito Rosalie

-AUN ASI, NO TENIAS PORQUE QUEBRARME MI PRECIADA MANO!... mi mano, mi querida y adorada mano…-dijo mientras contemplaba su mano.

-¿TU QUERIDA Y ADORADA MANO? Y YO QUE ACABO DE DAR A LUZ A TU HIJO-grito Rosalie haciendo que el bebé empezara a llorar.

-Oh, no, bebé, shh, shh, no llores bebé, no llores...-dijo Rosalie mientras lo arrullaba.

Emmett se levantó y miró a su hijo

-Es precioso, mientras acariciaba al bebé.

-Si, lo es, Emmett-dijo ella

-Señor Mcarthy, creo que es preciso que le revisemos la mano-dijo el doctor Pratt.

-No…no es necesario, estoy bien, gracias Doctor-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

-Pero…

-No se preocupe, Doctor, estoy bien…-le aseguró Emmett

-Ni modo, muchas felicidades y si me disculpan, estoy un tanto ocupado-dijo el doctor Pratt con una sonrisa mientras salía de la sala.

-Eres maravillosa-le dijo al oído para luego darle un beso en la frente a Rosalie

-Y tú también-dijo Rosalie mientras arrullaba al bebé y le daba un beso a Emmett en los labios.

-Um…disculpe-dijo la enfermera que había pasado desapercibida.

-…es necesario ponerle un nombre al bebé-dijo

-¿Tienes alguna idea?-le preguntó Rosalie a Emmett.

Emmett miró a su hijo unos segundos y el bebé abrió los ojos, unos ojos color azul como los de su madre y algunos rizos oscuros

-Kellan...Kellan Mcarthy-dijo mirando a su hijo.

Rosalie sonrió

-Bienvenido al mundo, Kellan Mcarthy-le susurro Rosalie a su hijo como le dio un beso en la frente

* * *

**Princess:FUE TANN GRACIOSO...pero a la vez tierno *-***

**Rosalie: Es verdad xD**

**Emmett: Revisen ;)**


End file.
